


And you are?

by Oragami



Series: Forgotten [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Amnesia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Hurt Gabriel, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sam forgets Gabriel, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oragami/pseuds/Oragami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of a continuation from my The Last I Heard of You fic, except in this part Sam forgets things after the accident instead of dying. </p><p>Sort of based off The Vanishing Proposal by TheLionMutters here on AO3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Vanishing Proposal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764239) by [thelionmutters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelionmutters/pseuds/thelionmutters). 



> There is very little actual planning going into how this fic works, but I'll _attempt_ to have it make sense? And actually finish it, considering its a multi-chapter fic...
> 
> Also, what little i know about amnesia is just what Ive come across in other fanfics, and quick Google searches, so i know theres bound to be mistakes.

_Sorry Im late Gabriel. I know I told you I'd be back early for dinner, but something came up. Im stopping somewhere on the way to get something for you, maybe to make up for being late? Anyway...I'll see you when I get back. Love you._

The answering machine beeped.

* * *

An hour after Sam had left the message, Gabriel was starting to get even more worried. Sam was rarely this late, and when he was he'd always call.

* * *

Gabriel might joke about how Sam had met someone new and was running off to Canada, or something of the sorts, but he was never mad. He knew being a lawyer meant you didnt always work 9 to 5, and he'd accepted that a long time ago. If he hadn't, him and Sam wouldn't have made it to this point in their relationship. 

* * *

Two hours later he'd called Dean and Cas to see if they'd heard from Sam. Neither of them had, but said they would let him know as soon as they did. Gabriel kept his cell phone close, just in case someone- anyone- called to let him know what was going on. 

* * *

Three hours later Gabriel finally got a phone call from a number he didnt recognize. Maybe Sam couldn't use his cell for some reason, and had to use someone elses'? 

"Hello?" Gabriel said as soon as the call connected, settling down on the couch in the living room.

"Is this Gabriel Novak?" The voice on the other end asked. Gabriel knew something had to be wrong- if someone asked that sort of question, it never was.

"Uh...Yes it is." Now he was starting to get even more worried than he was before. Where the hell was Sam?

"This is Doctor Palmer from Sioux Falls General. We have a Sam Winchester here, and he's been in an accident-"

It was at that point Gabriel's mind seemed to half shut-off. Sam had been in an accident, that's why he wasn't home yet. Was he ok? Did he need to start making plans? His heartbeat picked up, hands starting to shake.

"Mr. Novak? Are you still there?" Dr. Palmer asked, voice sounding a bit hesitant.

Gabriel took a few deep breaths, hoping to calm himself enough so he could be understood. "Yeah...What happened? I mean, is he ok?"

"He's stable for the time being, but I would rather discuss this with you when you get here." Ok, that was good. Sam was alive, and would be ok- or at least, Gabriel hoped so. "Do you have a way to make it here safely?" Doctor Palmer knew that a lot of people, given this sort of news might not be in a state where driving would be a safe idea, for them or for others.

Gabriel thought for a moment. He knew that even if he had to wake them up out of a dead sleep, Dean and Castiel would be willing to take him to the hospital. "Yeah. I just got to call them."

"Thats good. As soon as you get here, just ask for me and I'll talk to you about Mr. Winchesters condition.""

If he was asked about it later, Gabriel would say he didn't remember the rest of the conversation. All he remembered was sitting there, fighting off a panic attack. When he managed to calm down enough, he called Castiel, telling him what had happened, and that he needed to be taken to the hospital. He could hear Dean in the background, sounding slightly ticked off at being woken up until Castiel told him what had happened.

The entire ride he stayed silent, despite attempts from Dean and Castiel to get him to talk. All he was thinking about was how hurt Sam was, and what had happened to get him into the hospital in the first place.

 


	2. Trying to Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gets to see Sam after the accident.

As soon as they got to the hospital, Gabriel headed to the nurses station, asking the lady behind it where Sam was. He was apparently still in surgery, and itm ight be a while until he would be able to have visitors.

 

No matter how hard he tried, Gabriel couldn't keep still. His legs bounced up and down, his eyes not moving from the door that lead to the emergency room. Dean and Castiel did the best they could to distract him, giving him something to try and help him stop worrying about if Sam would be ok or not.

An hour after they'd gotten there, Gabriel heard the ER doors opening, his gaze focusing on the woman in the white coat, carrying a clipboard, coming out. "Mr. Novak?" she called out, apparently not knowing exactly who she needed, seeing as there were about a dozen people in the waiting area.

 

Gabriel stood up, nearly falling back down because his leg was asleep. He managed to situate himself, his entire body shaking as he walked to where the doctor was standing. "Thats me." He said, trying to stop his voice from sounding odd.

"Im Dr. Ellen Harvelle, the chief surgeon that worked on Mr. Winchester." She said, flipping the top sheet on her clipboard over. "I do have good news- Mr. Winchester will be ok. His left leg was broken, fractured his right wrist, some internal bleeding and a bit of a nasty concussion. He's still under anestesia from the surgery, so we can't tell for sure what any effects there are going to be because of that, if there will be any at all. Just to be safe, we're going to get him a PET scan to rule out any inuries to his head." 

_Thank God...Sam's going to be ok. He's going to be ok._ Gabriel thought to himself.

"Can...Can I see him?" His voice was starting to sound shaky.

Dr. Harvele nodded. "The PET scan itself takes roughly 30 minutes, but with all the preparation takes up to three hours, but thats rare. I can come back again and get you so you can see him or if for some reason I can't, one of the nurses."

Gabriel had to stop himself from hugging Dr. Harvelle to thank her in some way for helping Sam, but felt like it would be crashing her personal bubble. "Thank you...I don't know-...Thank you." Gabriel managed to say, feeling a mix of relieved and worried.

After Dr. Harvelle had left, Gabriel went back and flopped down in the chair he was sitting on earlier, head in his hands.Tears started to fall down his face.

"Gabriel, are you ok? Is Sam going to be ok?" Castiel asked him, worried that Sam had died gauging by the way Gabriel was acting.

Gabriel nodded slowly. "Yeah he'll...He'll be ok." He said slowly, taking a deep breath. "He needs some sort of...scan thing to rule out brain damage because of a concussion I think the doctor said? Broken leg,fractured wrist. More than likely a fair few cuts and bruises."

Castiel put an arm around Gabriel's shouders. "He'll be ok Gabriel. You think a car accident is going to take Sam down?"

Dean nodded in agreement. "Saw him fall out of a tree once from 20 feet it seemed like when he was 11, and he managed to deal with the pain and everything better than some adults.

Gabriel managed a bit of a smile at that comment. "Yeah, can't argue with that." Gabriel sighed, leaning his head back onto the wall. "I just cant help but think the worst, even when I know he's going to be fine. Doctor said I can see him in about 2 hours. Pretty sure i can make it without wanting to go bonkers."

Dean snorted. "Go bonkers? Please, you hit that point a long time ago."

"Watch it Winchester." Gabriel said, shooting a glare at Dean.

"You say that, and I wont get you anything to eat." Dean teased, trying to get Gabriel to smile a bit more.

"I am hungry, but Im not even sure I would be able to keep anything down." Gabriel did have a habit of throwing up if he felt the way he was now and then ate something, but he could never really 'predict' it.

"Just go and get all of us something to eat, alright? And no hospital food. Even the food in the cafeteria is bad from what Ive heard." Castiel nudge Dean with his shoulder. "I'll stay here with Gabriel."

Dean nodded in agreement, standing up and stretching his legs. "See you in a bit then." He said, kissing Castiel on the top of his head. "Just make sure that short stack over here doesn't start climbing the walls."

Gabriel flipped Dean off. "I might be short, but doesn't mean I cant kick your ass." He said with a snort.

"Yeah, yeah, wahtever you say." He ruffled Castiel's hair, heading to the entrance to the waiting area, and out into the parking lot and the Impala.

* * *

 

As soon as Dean was gone, Castiel turned to Gabriel. "I might sound stupid asking this, but how are you holding up."

Gabriel shrugged. "I honestly dont' know. Part of me feels like Im going to just...poof, another thats thinking that Sam will be perfectly fine, and that Sam might..." Gabriel shook his head, unable to say _that Sam might die._

"Gabriel, you heard what the doctor said. Sam will be fine. He'll heal, and then everything will go back to the way it was." Castiel said reassuringly.

"Cas, you're my brother. Do you really think I wouldn't' be worried, even if _do_ know he'll be ok?"

"Good point." Castiel did have to agree with Gabriel. "Dean will be back soon, you eat, maybe read one of the horribly outdated magazines here."

Gabriel sighed again, closing his eyes. "Yeah, I know." He said, falling asleep 5 minutes later, the dream he had blessidly void of anything bad regarding Sam, and the accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual with 99.9% of my fanfics, no beta. And no realy planning besides a few stray thoughts here and there. I originally was going to have Gabriel visit Sam before the end of this chapter, but then I changed my mind for some reason. 
> 
> Also, might be a wee bit based off an old Sterek RP of mine

**Author's Note:**

> I happened to be listening to Welcome to Night Vale when I wrote half of this, hence the name Palmer for the doctor calling Gabriel. 
> 
> I suck at coming up with original names to go with canon characters.


End file.
